El Amante Enjaulado
by SHANNAROO.SUGAR.QUEEN
Summary: ¿Cuándo podrás salir Sakura? Cuando tu esposo se llene de valor y desafié a las mujeres que te encerraron ahí. Mientras tanto solo puedes esperar. Sakura y Sasuke están casados, pero ella no es su única esposa. La envidia de las otras provoca su confinamiento en una habitación. Sasuke solo desea salvarla. Sakura solo quiere amarlo. One-Shot.


El Amante Enjaulado

.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es de mi autoría.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez. Muerte De Personajes.

 **Rated:** T.

 **Personajes:** Sakura Haruno (Uchiha) Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Universo:** Naruto.

 **Género:** Romance, drama.

 **Clasificacion:** +15

 **Summary:** ¿Cuándo podrás salir Sakura? Cuando tu esposo se llene de valor y desafié a las mujeres que te encerraron ahí. Mientras tanto solo puedes esperar.

Sakura y Sasuke están casados, pero ella no es su única esposa. La envidia de las otras provoca su confinamiento en una habitación. Sasuke solo desea salvarla. Sakura solo quiere amarlo. One-Shot.

 **Dedicado a mi Beta-Reader y mejor amiga: Jarintzi Tarelo García.**

 **.**

 **.**

100 latigazos a espalda descubierta a quien se atreviera a desobedecerlo. Las personas por supuesto temían de él. Sasuke Uchiha tenía fama de cumplir sus amenazas y promesas. Con 20 años, el joven gobernante se había hecho de una reputación respetable tanto en el reino que gobernaba como en otros lugares. Apuesto. Libertino. Aterrador. Serio. Estricto. Las características que lo definían de manera justa eran esas. Mismas que hacían que las mujeres cayeran por él, se le tiraban a los pies, dispuestas a todo por un poco de su atención, su cuerpo, sus besos, su amor, ellas le darían todo lo que pudieran. Jugar con los corazones de las jóvenes doncellas era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, sus preocupaciones eran demasiado importantes como para pensar en alguien más que no fuera él. No deseaba a ninguna persona, pero a veces no podía evitar sentirse solo.

Eso era antes. Y le encantaría volver a aquel entonces.

 _Pronto…_

—Sasuke-kun, tenemos que hablar… —la voz siempre chillona de Ino lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Hasta hace unos segundos el jardín de su enorme casa estaba sumido en la paz y tranquilidad que el silencio suele proporcionar. Hasta hace unos momentos había acariciado con cariño el tronco del bello árbol de ciruelo blanco que tenía talladas unas iniciales, dos "s". Pero todo se había ido al carajo cuando su molesta primera esposa decidió molestarlo y a pesar de sentirse disgustado con ella no lo demostró.

— ¿Sucede algo? — su apacible y grave voz atrajo la mirada de la exuberante rubia de ojos celestes que miraba el árbol con curiosidad. Ino siempre se había preguntado qué significado tenia para su esposo aquel árbol, su mirada siempre cambiaba suavemente cuando estaba frente a él y supuso que debía tener una muy buena razón, pero por ese momento decidió ignorarlo.

—Necesito joyas nuevas, amor… — dijo melosa mientras se aproximaba a él. Pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del joven de cabellos azabaches cual alas de cuervo y ojos ónix, profundos y vacíos. Le dio un suave beso y dejó un poco de su labial rojo en la piel del emperador. Este asintió con la cabeza y después le indicó.

—Ve con Suigetsu y dile que deseas más… que es una orden mía ¿sí? — esta asintió alegre y se retiró.

 _Pronto…_

Suspiró al tiempo que se sentaba en una banca de concreto que se encontraba ahí y quitaba el labial de su cara. La época más preciada de su vida se le había ido de las manos cuando contrajo nupcias con sus cuatro esposas. La primera era Ino, caprichosa y atrevida, dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba, la mayor prueba de ello era que ahora mismo era la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha; se habían conocido hace algunos años en un banquete que había organizado Naruto, un buen amigo del azabache, la atracción de ella por él fue inmediata y no tardo mucho tiempo hasta que logró engatusarlo y meterlo en sus redes hasta ser la segunda mujer con la que se casó. Su segunda dama era Hinata, sensual y cargada de elegancia, sus ojos eran un par de perlas preciosas y su cabello largo era negro como la noche misma, lo que principalmente le había atraído de ella había sido su aparente "inocencia", pero solo habían pasado unos meses después de conocerse para hacerla su mujer y con el paso del tiempo después de eso, se había dado cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de la chica y con ello un pequeño arrepentimiento vino a él como en su segundo matrimonio. La tercera era TenTen, con ella tampoco estaba satisfecho, era bonita si, con sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos de miel, a todos les parecería atractiva, pero a menudo se comportaba inmadura y demandante como las otras. Volvió la mirada hacia el viejo árbol.

—Sakura… — susurró melancólico, pensar en ella como arañar una herida abierta, como el dolor de miles de agujas en el cuerpo. Era sentir una calidez en el alma y seguir con tristeza. Quitó la vista y la volvió hacia el cielo, observo las nubes con atención, imperturbable y melancólico. La primera mujer con la que se había casado había sido Sakura. La primera mujer de la que se enamoró. La primera persona que había entrado en lo más hondo de su alma. Y no habría podido evitarlo aunque se resistiera. Toda ella, hasta la fecha, era un ser hermoso, de luz, de tranquilidad y bondad. Ella también se había enamorado de él, razón por la que ahora vivía el encierro diario entre cuatro paredes. La soledad. El anhelo. El dolor. Todo por amor. Mismas cosas a las que él mismo la había condenado por orden y celos de sus otras esposas. El primer año de matrimonio con ella, había sido el más feliz de su vida. La dulzura y el amor con los que ella lo trataba habían sido la causa por la que el vínculo entre ambos podía decirse que era inquebrantable.

Pero él fue débil y ella demasiado fuerte.

O eso pensaban.

Él había sido débil al desear otros placeres con otras mujeres que no eran ella, al mantener relaciones con ellas, al desposarlas y al olvidarse de lo que lo hacía feliz. Fue débil al cubrirse los ojos con una venda amarrada con varios nudos que representaban las mentiras que se crearon. Fue débil y un cobarde al haber permitido que lo controlaran. Un infeliz al haberse deshecho de lo que era importante pasa él. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse? ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo? Aun el recordar la mirada de la muchacha cuando vio que él traía más esposas, le traía un temblor al cuerpo, hacía que su corazón se encogiese y la necesidad de agarrarse de algo y respirar fuera elemental al mismo tiempo que insoportable. ¿Por qué no se detuvo? ¿Por qué continúo haciéndolo? Fue tan ingenuo al pensar que todo seguiría igual, que el cariño de ella seguiría ahí. Y lo peor era que no fue, aun lo era. Podía compararse casi con un niño, caprichoso, molesto y petulante. Un niño, así se sentía él. Incapaz de hacer algo, incapaz de remediar los errores, incapaz de cumplir sus promesas. Cuidar. Proteger. Asegurar. No podía hacer nada de eso. "Inútil" le gritaba su mente cada mañana al despertar al lado de una de esas víboras, acariciaba sus rostros mientras ellas aun dormían y ahora "Cínico" clamaba su pensar, se levantaba y salía de la habitación sin que lo oyeran y su cerebro decía por ultimo "Cobarde". ¿Dónde había quedado el Sasuke que era feliz? ¿Él que no tenía remordimientos? Probablemente también encerrado en alguna parte.

Ella había sido fuerte por eso, por él, porque lo quería, lo quería tanto que cuando su esposo le pidió que lo acompañase, tomó su mano y la llevo hasta aquella habitación para encerrarla ahí no hizo nada. Debió haberlo supuesto cuando veía la mirada de las otras mujeres, satisfechas y venenosas. ELLAS LO SABÍAN. Sabían que la pequeña primera esposa seria recluida en un cuarto y que una vez dentro no volvería a ver la luz del sol, las estrellas, ni la luna. ELLAS SABÍAN. Que nunca volvería a disfrutar de una puesta de sol, de sentir la suave caricia que proporciona el viento. Y sobre todo que jamás volvería a ser querida. Sabían que con ella fuera, las cosas cambiarían, todas subirían un lugar, la perfecta Sakura pasaría de ser la primera a la cuarta. Sasuke ya no la querría más que a ellas. ELLAS LO HABÍAN PLANEADO ASI. Sasuke ya no la trataría mejor que a ellas. Sasuke por fin seria de ellas. Mientras ella estuviera adentro. Mientras ella no estuviera las cosas se volverían en su beneficio. Con tal de que no apareciera serian felices. Las mujeres lo habían planeado todo. Él había obedecido. Ella se había resignado. Pero la razón por la que Sakura no había luchado, era porque después de todo la felicidad de él era más importante, si consideraba que ella estaría mejor adentro de ese lugar y que las otras mujeres estaban mejor a su lado entonces estaba bien. Feliz, ellas lo hacían feliz. Si no fuera así ella seguiría afuera. Pero su momento con él había pasado, ahora era tiempo de apartarse y dejarlo buscar su felicidad. Y en momentos agradecía estar adentro porque sabía que Sasuke había cambiado mucho y no le gustaría verlo en esa nueva y desconocida faceta. Atesoraría en su corazón y pensamiento a aquel hombre que adoraba observar las estrellas, que les ponía nombres aunque estas ya los tuvieran, al hombre que talló sus iniciales en el ciruelo, a quien una vez la despertó con besos en la frente y los nudillos deseando amanecer así toda su vida. Eso a su parecer era lo correcto.

Apretó los puños contra su ropa. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan manipulable? Claro, cuando ellas aún no se mostraban como las brujas que eran en realidad. Cuando había hecho a Sakura a un lado. Cuando creyó amarlas más a ellas. Pero por más que las odiase, separarse de ellas significaría problemas con los clanes a los que ellas pertenecían y así mismo romper alianzas que lo beneficiaban, así como negarles algo implicaba soportar los lloriqueos y reclamos que estas harían. La vida que llevaba ahora no era la que deseaba. Se levantó de ahí y se dirigió adentro.

—Kakashi, las llaves… — dijo serio a su más leal consejero y asistente. Este dudo un momento antes de buscarlas y entregárselas. La razón por la que aquel hombre las tenía y no él, era por que Sasuke le tenía la confianza suficiente para confiarle a él esa parte de su vida. Las llaves de Sakura. De su jaula. Aquel hombre había conocido a la joven cuarta esposa y había vivido junto con Sasuke lo maravilloso de convivir con ella. Así mismo él no las tenía porque sentía que las perdería. Como la había perdido a ella. Cuando las tuvo en sus manos, caminó lento y preciso, decidido, hasta el fondo de la casa. Pasillos adornados con pinturas de miembros del Clan Uchiha, largos pasillos que parecían interminables para quien se dirigiera a ver a la joven. La puerta negra que tenía una hoja pintada de color blanco se alzaba enfrente suyo, imponiendo un límite, cumpliendo su función de no permitir el paso a nadie. Tomó la llave y abrió con suavidad, le sudaron las manos como siempre que iba a visitarla y eso no era tan a menudo. Corrió la puerta para entrar pero se tomó su tiempo afuera. Suspiró inaudiblemente al verla sentada en medio de la habitación tarareando al ritmo que la música de la bailarina de porcelana indicaba. Etérea, casi intocable. Con lentitud se aproximó, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, poniendo cuidado en no alterar la paz asfixiante del ambiente hasta sentarse frente a ella.

 _Pronto…_

Sakura ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlo, ni en voltearlo a ver tampoco. Sasuke por esa razón se permitió admirarla un segundo. Ni siquiera sus tres mujeres juntas lograban igualar la belleza natural y delicada de la joven. Con 21 años solamente, ella era más preciosa que ninguna. Tenía cabellos tan largos que le llegaban a las rodillas y como las flores de cerezo en primavera estos tenían un lindo color rosado claro que llevaba de manera encantadora. Era dueña de unos bellísimos orbes jade, brillantes y grandes. Inocentes y dulces ojos. Además de una piel pálida, cremosa, suave y un cuerpo menudo. Lastimosamente se había vuelto muy silenciosa durante los dos años que llevaba encerrada ahí, recibía las tres comidas al día y las únicas actividades que realizaba eran leer y pintar y por supuesto escuchar la música del artefacto que ahora sostenían sus pequeñas manos, aquellas que le habían brindado todo su amor, aunque este lo hubiera utilizado para sus fines. Sakura no pertenecía a ningún clan de renombre, por lo que no había nadie que abogara por ella en la situación que estaba pasando. La había conocido en el pueblo y había caído a sus pies, impactado por lo bella que era. Pero era más que eso dulce, delicada, amorosa y soñadora. Razones por las que se casó con ella.

Luego de unos segundos ella le tocó la mejilla, la acarició con cuidado y se dignó a mirarlo, los orbes tranquilos y brillantes. Sakura sonrió levemente y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente. Suave sin dobles intenciones como siempre hacia cuando Sasuke aparecía. Luego volvió a su posición inicial pero dejo la música de la pieza parar. Sasuke hecho un vistazo a la habitación que tenía lo necesario, un futon cómodo para ella, el baúl tenía la ropa necesaria con al menos 13 kimonos, las orillas del cuarto estaban rodeadas de pinturas que ella hizo, mismas a las que les ponía parte de su corazón. La muchacha bajo la mirada y acarició el rostro de la muñeca de porcelana y el azabache emperador volvió la mirada a ella. ¿Siempre había hecho tantas diferencias entre sus otras mujeres y ella? Las habitaciones de ellas tenían grandes ventanales, eran amplias y con todas las comodidades que ellas decían necesitar. La de la pelirrosa era pequeña, sin ninguna ventana, ni iluminación que no fuera la chimenea. Había un baño dentro, pequeño también. Así mismo, Ino, Hinata y TenTen gozaban de exceso de joyas y piedras preciosas, artefactos que ella no tenia y decía no querer, a excepción de su anillo de matrimonio. Porque a diferencia de ellas, Sakura sabía que querer no es lo mismo que necesitar. Si ella le pedía algo, eran más lienzos y pintura y nada más. Apretó los puños y dejó a su mente tomar su atención.

Mira a Sakura que no se queja.

Mira a Sakura que vive así.

Mírala, que no se lamenta a diario.

Como tú. Como ellas.

Ella no es como tú, ella no es cobarde ni tampoco egoísta. Ella sale adelante y lo hace sin ti.

¡MÍRALA Y MÍRATE A TI!

Quizá su mente era un poco dura con él, pero era lo que más necesitaba. Sinceridad. Y un buen golpe de realidad, alguien que le dijera sus errores, pero al ser emperador nadie se atrevía a cuestionar sus decisiones, nadie era sincero con él. Ni siquiera Kakashi. Y agradecía enormemente que su inocente muñeca jamás lo hubiera juzgado por su título, sino por sus acciones y sus sentimientos. Delicada. Perceptiva. Armónica. Sakura. Definitivamente tan diferente a esas zorras manipuladoras y estúpidas. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás hubiera asesinado a las tres para que nadie tuviera la desdicha de desposarlas. Perras. Malditas. Astutas. Desgraciadas.

 _Pronto…_

Volvió en sí un momento después, y fue entonces que tomó conciencia de la gran mata de cabello rosado que tenía en la mano derecha, sosteniéndola con fuerza, dureza y crueldad, jalándola y causándole dolor a la dueña. Sakura no se movía, tampoco le pedía que se detuviera, solo apretaba los dedos contra el suelo y la reparación agitada se le escuchaba desde la altura a la que él estaba. La soltó con lentitud y sus manos cayeron inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo. La furia que había acumulado contra aquellas brujas los últimos minutos lo habían hecho hacer eso. Un momento después se agachó y cogió el rostro de la joven hasta chocar sus labios con los de ella. Un beso suave. Una disculpa silenciosa. Un roce inocente carente de malas intenciones. Sakura le correspondió, succionando su labio inferior mientras él hacía lo mismo con el superior de la pequeña chica. Un contacto conmovedoramente tierno. Luego de unos segundos Sasuke besó su frente y salió sin mirar atrás. Dentro, ella sonrió con ilusión a pesar del evento anterior y afuera él se cubrió la cara con la mano mientras reía. Aunque fuera solo en ese lugar, sus corazones aún tenían ese vínculo.

 _Pronto…_

Los días siguientes fue el cumpleaños de Ino. Solía realizar grandes fiestas a las que asistían gobernantes con sus familias o funcionarios importantes, estas a su vez siempre prometían diversión y exceso de sake. Descontrol. A la gente le gustaba asistir por eso, no había estándares ni protocolos que cumplir, más que pasarla bien. Todo para celebrar un año más de vida de alguna de las mujeres de Sasuke Uchiha, aunque este no estuviera tan feliz como todos los demás. El único que lograba notar su desagrado por el motivo de esas reuniones parecían ser Kakashi y Suigetsu, un muy cercano amigo suyo que también estaba enterado de la situación tan difícil que atravesaba la señorita Sakura, como él solía llamarla, la había conocido y la consideraba una joven bondadosa, y era por eso que tenía un odio no disimulado por las "tres mentirosas" como él las llamaba en secreto. Pero prefería no hacer nada, ¿Por qué intervenir en un asunto que no le correspondía? Problemas. Eso tendría si decidía ayudar con algo y sabiendo lo discreto que era el joven azabache sobre el tema, abstenerse de opinar era la mejor opción. La gran casa del Emperador ya estaba llena de invitados, todos ya disfrutando de la música, comida y sake que ofrecía para ellos. Muchas personas por educación de acercaron a felicitar a la rubia, esta se encontraba animada los regalos que había recibido que en su opinión eran divinos, incluso podía asegurar que la fiesta era mejor que las que habían tenido Hinata y TenTen ese mismo año. ¡Ja! Ya armaría un plan para deshacerse de esas mujeres también como había hecho con Sakura Haruno. Pero Ino no era la única que pensaba en la joven de ojos verdes en ese momento, del otro lado de la habitación, pasando el bufet y a la orquesta que tocaba notas agradables estaba Sasuke, sentado observando como las faldas de las mujeres de distintos hombres ahí se balanceaban al ritmo del baile. Se le antojo bailar. Las tres esposas ya habían intentado llevarlo a la pista, todos intentos fallidos. "Por ahora no las quiero cerca" pensó recordando esa mañana.

Analepsis.

Acostumbraba regalar un deseo a las esposas cuando una de ellas estaba de cumpleaños. Sin excepción. Esa mañana se reunió con "las tres mentirosas" , no estaba de humor, había que destacar eso, pero sino les daba su deseo ahora tendría que lidiar más tarde con ellas cuando se aparecieran en su oficina interrumpiendo sus labores que por supuesto eran más importantes que escuchar cómo se quejaban de él. No tardaron mucho en aparecer cuando mando llamarlas, vio como bajaban las escaleras susurrando entre ellas y echando leves risas cómplices, probablemente planeando que le pedirían. Aunque Sasuke ya sabía lo que querían. Cosas materiales. Era lo que siempre pedían después de todo. Y lo más extraño era que no entendía por que les emocionaba tanto eso, de cualquier manera, en el día que fuera, se acercaban a su presencia para pedir algo – que era casi como una orden – a esas mujeres no debía serles especial. En estos últimos meses, el creciente odio que sentía por ellas aumentaba y con ello su deseo de hacerlas desaparecer crecía. En cuanto los Hyugga le dieran sus tierras en poco más de dos meses, lanzaría a Hinata de vuelta con su familia. Para TenTen tenía planes distintos, si no podía hacerse dueño de la riqueza de los Ama entonces la mandaría lejos, tan lejos que quizá las personas del reino pensarían su muerte. Y para la abeja reina Ino, a ella si la mataría, el odio que sentía hacia ella era tan fuerte y profundo que hacía muchos meses que no la tocaba, sentía repudio hacia esa mujer. En cuanto los Yamanaka terminaran de organizar los documentos para pasar su fortuna a los Uchiha, los quemaría vivos a todos. No sabía si estaba siendo irracional o un loco, y con sinceridad no le importaba. Entonces con esas brujas lejos, volvería a ser feliz, Sakura volvería con él, seguirían juntos, todo volvería a la normalidad y juraba que no cometería los mismos errores con tal de ver asegurada la felicidad de Sakura. Su mente volvió al mundo real y sintió que apretaba algo con fuerza resultando ser los documentos que se encontraban en sus manos, otra vez aquellos episodios psicóticos lo atacaban. Carraspeó un poco y Kakashi alzo una ceja, el Uchiha se estaba comportando raro.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ino… — comenzó el Emperador, apenas dijo eso y las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir con felicidad. Gruñó internamente, aun no decían nada y ya comenzaban a molestarlo. —Ya se saben lo que sigue así que… ¿Qué desean?

Ellas lo pensaron un momento y TenTen hablo primero.

—Yo necesito más kimonos — Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido ligeramente. Estaba seguro que hace un mes por lo menos le había traído nuevos. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza y la de cabellos castaños sonrió victoriosa. "Zorra" pensó su esposo.

—Yo quiero joyas, Sasuke…— Hinata siguió con su deseo anticipándose a recibir la orden para hablar "Ambiciosa desgraciada". Cansado ya de darle muchas vueltas, el azabache hizo una demasiado fingida sonrisa que desapareció al instante siendo remplazada por una mueca de fastidio.

—Como es mi cumpleaños, quiero que remodelen mi habitación Sasuke-kun… — eso sí que lo sorprendió, pero trato de no demostrarlo. "Excéntrica sin cerebro" Percibía que había algo más de por medio y no se equivocó —Y ya que la gente estará ocupada trabajando ahí, quiero la habitación de la segunda planta, la tercera puerta de la derecha.

Sasuke la miró un momento y con rapidez respondió.

—No…— todos lo miraron incrédulos, era raro que él les negara algo, pero solo su consejero supo el porqué de su respuesta. Ino abrió la boca ofendida, así que antes de que la rubia empezara a gritar, él habló —Te daré otra habitación. Punto y retírense.

Yamanaka cerró los labios en un puchero y se fue furiosa. Las otras solo fueron cada una por su rumbo desapareciendo de su vista. Se pasó la mano por el rostro frustrado y Kakashi puso una mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo, este entendió la mirada que su más fiel sirviente le dio e intento sonreír.

Fin Analepsis.

¡Si claro! Pensó con ironía. Jamás aunque lo amenazara le daría esa habitación, prefería tener problemas con el clan de esa mujer que permitirle entrar a ese lugar. Tenía sus razones y jamás le daría explicaciones y mucho menos cuando esa estúpida no se las merecía. Definitivamente ese recuerdo le había arruinado el sake e incluso el resto de la celebración, en momentos como ese agradecía que ninguno de los invitados se le acercase, sería sumamente molesto. Molesto como ellas. Las personas reían alegres mientras bailaban y rememoro cuando él mismo solía hacerlo con Sakura, ella amaba bailar, claro que fue él quien le enseño, ya que ella carecía de experiencia. Su sonrisa en esos pequeños actos era la cosa más hermosa de ver, incluso otros lo notaban. Ahora que recordaba a la pelirrosa también recordó lo que había sucedido después de la conversación con las víboras ese mismo día.

Analepsis.

Suspiró y con lentitud alzó la mano frente a él. Kakashi no necesitó de palabras para saber lo que su amo deseaba, y tampoco podía preguntar con lo molesto que estaba esa mañana lo mejor sería mantener distancia con él. De su bolsillo sacó una llave y la puso en la palma de Sasuke. Uchiha salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo y camino rápidamente a la "jaula", las mucamas del palacio solían decirle así a la habitación de la cuarta esposa. Y es que el nombre era perfecto, tanto que incluso él había comenzado a utilizarlo. Esta vez, a diferencia de las otras, no se tomó su tiempo para entrar, lo hizo concisamente y sin titubear, hizo ruido al pasar y azotó la puerta.

Sakura estaba frente al espejo, cepillando sus cabellos, le tomaba tiempo por lo largos que eran. Al escucharlo paró lo que estaba haciendo, lo miro con preocupación y se acercó con lentitud a él. Sasuke estaba molesto y no necesitaba oírlo hablar para saberlo. Le tocó la frente con gentileza y él la miró y casi al instante tomó el rostro de la muchacha con ambas manos bruscamente, sin cuidado, algo muy raro en él. Se comportaba raro viéndolo bien. Sucedía algo, algo malo para que se comportara de esa manera, mas con ella a la que siempre había tratado de forma gentil y paciente. El joven entonces sin esperar permiso reclamó los labios de su esposa. Un beso apasionado que ella no pudo seguir, furioso y tierno a la vez. Al separarse sus frentes se juntaron una con la otra brindando calor al otro, conectando sus corazones y sus miradas decían todo sin necesidad de que estos hablaran. Luego de varios segundos en esa posición él se separó.

—Hoy, es el cumpleaños de Ino, mi primera esposa… — comenzó mientras caminaba observando las nuevas obras que había hecho la pelirrosa, con cuidado tomó una que llamó su atención entre sus manos y los orbes carbón se conmovieron al ver la pintura. En ella se podía apreciar como el cielo teñido de rojo y rodeado de nubes blancas era observado por una pequeña figura masculina sentada en una superficie azul que Sasuke identificó como el mar, el hombre que estaba ahí era pelinegro y estaba de espaldas. Pensó primeramente que se trataba de él mismo, pero luego de detenerse a investigarla más de cerca supo que era Sai. Él hombre de los sueños de Sakura. "Cuando era niña tuve un amigo, el único que he tenido hasta el día de hoy, su nombre era Sai, él era un gran chico pero siendo pequeños y jugando en el rio, cayó dentro del agua y se ahogó" La chica de ojos verdes le había platicado aquello una vez, cuando ya estaban casados pero no se sintió celoso, ella ya había demostrado que aquel niño ahora era parte de su historia y se instaló en su pecho una sensación para nada acogedora. "Yo no estaba con él ese día, por lo que no pude ayudarlo" siendo tan pequeña Sakura había tenido que enfrentarse a la hostilidad del mundo real y al dolor de una pérdida importante. Observó las demás pinturas, todo se encontraba normal. La miró a ella y esta se acercó.

—Tuve un sueño hace unas semanas, lo soñé a él… — le quitó con suavidad el lienzo de las manos a su esposo y después acaricio las nubes que se habían elaborado de forma que parecieran esponjosas — Esto fue lo que vi, me levanté temprano ese día y lo pinte con mucho esfuerzo.

 _No falta mucho…_

Sonrió al decir eso, orgullosa de su trabajo. Él a su lado también lo hizo. Probablemente no podía descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ella, pero al menos lo intentaba, lo que hacía que no hubiera nadie que la conociera tanto como él. Que supiera la razón de sus sonrisas y el motivo de su felicidad. ¿Qué felicidad? ¿Cómo puede haber felicidad si estas solo? ¿Cómo sabes que ya eres feliz si nunca lo has sido? Quizá era instinto, talvez de eso se trataba, de no pensarlo, de no buscarlo. Si lo piensas encuentras un problema y tu percepción de tu estado cambia. Si lo buscas, muchas veces no sabes cuando ya lo has conseguido. Pero si no haces ninguna de las dos, es más la probabilidad de que lleves la vida tranquila y alegre que necesita cualquier persona. Sakura por ejemplo. Le carcomía la duda, quería saber lo que ella pensaba al respecto, más bien quería saber cómo se sentía ella sobre eso, que le dijera si era feliz, que le dijera que no necesitaba nada más que ella estaba bien así. Pero en el fondo sabia un par de cosas. La primera era que si ella decía que lo era, mentiría, no era posible serlo si cada mañana se levantaba en soledad, comía con el anhelo, y dormía con miles de sueños. La segunda que si ella decía que no, además de que sería terriblemente franca era improbable. El ser humano tiene la tendencia de buscar personas con la que relacionarse con el propósito de que su existencia la beba alguien más, de serle útil a otro ser. Uno no vive sin el otro. Sakura vivía para él, a pesar de que sabía que Sasuke no era de ella y que nunca lo seria. Pero seguía ahí, sin rogar ni pedir que la sacara, que la liberara. Que rompieran juntos las promesas que se hicieron en su boda, que olvidaran que una vez se conocieron, que dejaran atrás el hecho de que se habían entregado lo mejor del otro. Que dejaran de ser tan dependientes. Sin Sasuke, Sakura muere. Sin Sakura, Sasuke se desmorona. El enfermo hilo rojo que los conectaba ni siquiera las tijeras de la muerte podría romper ¿Eso acaso era suerte o una maldición? Sería una bendición si las circunstancias fueran otras, si Ino, Hinata y TenTen nunca se hubieran aparecido en su vida. Y era ahora una maldición, porque no había oportunidad alguna de que fueran felices juntos. Eso ella lo pensaba. Y era algo que él prefería no ver. ¿Liberarla? Nunca, al menos mientras aquellas mujeres y él siguieran juntos. El mostrarle al mundo la encantadora joven que tenía por esposa, sería como lanzarla a los brazos de la gente cruel y sin escrúpulos – peor que él - que se la comería a penas los rayos del sol tocaran la piel pálida. Si el exterior no fuera tan peligroso. Aunque debía admitir que uno de los miedos que lo atormentaban al pensar en la posibilidad de verla lejos de a jaula era el amor, que ella viera ese sentimiento y que lo sintiera con pasión por alguien más. "Ya no hay nada que puedas ofrecerme" le decía la Sakura que se marchaba sin esperar una respuesta de su parte que aparecía en sus sueños más profundos. Era un miedo latente en su alma, que era aún más aterrador por que podía hacerse realidad. Mejor no arriesgarse. Ella estaba bien ahí dentro. Él estaba bien con ella ahí dentro.

—Ya que hoy es un día tan especial como sabes… es hora de tu deseo — atrajo su mirada hacia él y ella sonrió con suavidad. Luego miro la pintura. Negó con la cabeza y él apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. ¡Ella era tan cruel! Siempre que quería expresarle lo mucho que la quería con algún detalle, esta se negaba a aceptarlo. Estaba consciente de que no era con la intención de lastimarlo, pero lo molestaba de igual forma. Suspiró y le paso el brazo por los hombros atrayéndola a él. Sakura olio la fragancia del emperador y lo abrazo con suavidad.

—Yo ya soy feliz así, Sasuke-kun, no necesito nada… — su esposo le tomó por la barbilla para que levantara el rostro y se sorprendió al no encontrar ningún rastro de mentira en sus ojos. Le decía la verdad. Era casi increíble como ella se conformaba con tan poco, como podía vivir con casi nada. Cada día estaba más seguro. Cada día lo sentía más adentro, las raíces de ese sentimiento que te ahoga de manera reconfortante crecían en su pecho. A cada minuto amaba más a Sakura. Antes de besarle la frente, como cada despedida ella extendió frente a él una pintura. Una que no había visto antes, en ella se encontraba una joven de cabellos largos dorados y de ojos aqua.

—Es para Ino-san… — explico al ver la confusión pintada en el rostro de adonis de su amado —Le pedí a Karin-chan, la chica que me trae la comida todos los días que me la describiera, es su regalo de cumpleaños, dáselo por favor.

Karin era la sirvienta predilecta de la joven, está siempre estaba con ella, relatándole anécdotas de la gran casa y manteniéndola al día con lo que pasaba afuera. Podía decirse que era la única amiga que ella poseía. Y para nadie era un secreto el gran cariño que se tenían.

Luego de decir eso, el asintió no muy convencido. Lo que aquella zorra menos merecía era una pintura como la que su princesa había hecho. Más bien parecía que le faltaba algo, los cuernos y la sonrisa maquiavélica que él sabía que ella llevaba en su rostro cada que sus planes le salían bien. No lo dijo, pero lo pensó. Ella sonrió y después tomó la pintura del cielo rojo poniéndola frente él.

—Y e-esta es para ti… — ambos sonrieron. Comunicándose que mientras el otro no sufriera y el equilibrio en sus vidas no se rompiera, todo entre ellos estaría bien. ¿Amas a Sakura? Le pregunto su mente y él sin pensarlo susurro un sí.

Fin Analepsis.

Sonrió como bobo al recordar ese pequeño momento entre ambos. Eran contadas las veces que podían conversar de esa manera desde que ella había entrado al encierro. Después de salir de la habitación de la muñeca esa mañana, con el fuego que él mismo inició en la chimenea de su oficina, redujo a cenizas a la pintura de la mujer de cabellos de sol. Contrario a lo que pensaba, no sintió culpa alguna, debería sentirla por tratarse de algo que la misma Sakura había pintado, pero era imposible al tratarse de Ino la que era retratada. Las llamas consumieron el lienzo con lentitud. Aunque fuese como una especie de metáfora, él realmente deseaba verla consumirse en el infierno. No esperaría mucho, un día no muy lejano la haría pagar y seria de la manera más lenta que hubiese. Se regocijaría de oírla pedir perdón, su perdón y el de la cuarta. Se sentiría liberado de verla por fin sin vida, misma que jamás debió tener. Pero no era la única que tendría ese destino, al diablo lo que había planeado anteriormente, las otras dos también sentirían el dolor y al ser tan odiadas incluso por su sangre, su clan, su familia, nadie las extrañaría. Una venganza perfectamente planeada.

Se deshizo de sus malos pensamientos y con cuidado y silencio para que nadie lo viera, salió de la sala principal donde la mayoría de los ya ebrios invitados celebraban. Nadie más que Kakashi se dio cuenta de que el Emperador se había escabullido por las escaleras después de ordenarle que le diera las preciadas llaves. A cada paso, se sentía más tranquilo, aunque fuese a metros el saber que estaba cerca de ella, lo hacía sentir bien. Abrió la puerta, atento al tarareo que provenía de adentro. Sakura se encontraba en el medio del cuarto, bailando con pasos suaves mientras imitaba la canción que provenía de abajo. Incluso en la alejada jaula el ruido era perceptible y ella se encontraba gustosa por ello. Los movimientos que ella realizaba eran justo como él le había enseñado. Sus manos se levantaban en el aire abrazando a un cuerpo imaginario. Con agilidad y sin pensarlo se puso frente a ella, tomando el lugar del inexistente personaje, su mano sobre la de ella y la otra en la cintura de la joven. Sakura se sonrojó al ser descubierta y sonrió al tenerlo con ella de esa forma nuevamente. Como en su primer año de casados. Cuando cada día era de felicidad, como le había prometido. Como cuando eran libres. Ya que en cierto sentido, ambos eran prisioneros. El corazón de ambos estaba en lugares diferentes. El de ella estaba afuera acompañando a Sasuke a cada instante. El de él adentro, con ella, con la mujer que amaba. Solo cuando estaban juntos el alma les volvía al cuerpo, la sensación de que estaban completos los embriagaba y la felicidad era infinita. Sonrisas adornaron los rostros de los dos. Ninguno decía nada, solo la música rompía el silencio de forma agradable. La pelirrosa recargo la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y este la atrajo más hacia él. Todo era perfecto. Todo era armonía. Todo era amor. La canción terminó en suaves notas y Sasuke levantó el rostro de su amada para darle suaves besos en los labios de textura de pétalos de rosa y sabor a melocotón que ella poseía. Un roce dulce, delicado y cargado de los sentimientos que guardaban el uno por el otro. Un contacto bendecido por los dioses del amor, que permitían que ellos estuvieran unidos.

Sasuke entendió algo con esos besos. Entendió que sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara. La amaría solo a ella, por toda su eternidad. La amaría cuando su vientre aumentara encerrando en paredes cubiertas de cariño a su hijo, el fruto del amor que se tenían. La amaría cuando ella le prestara más atención a aquel nuevo ser que a él. La amaría cuando el cabello de ambos se volviera tono de nieve y sintieran la piel de textura arrugada cuando se abrazaran. Cada lágrima derramada la besaría, le tocaría los parpados con sus labios curándolos para que nunca volvieran a llorar. Cada instante seria de completa paz. Cada minuto compartido estarían en los brazos del otro, para no salir nunca. Al igual que comprendió que esos deseos que ahora se formulaban en su mente, esos planes a futuro, serian en el mundo exterior. Sacaría de allí a la joven de ojos verdes. Comprensivos y tiernos ojos verdes. En uno o dos días más llevaría a cabo su venganza sobre aquellas brujas y al día siguiente Sakura conocería al verdadero Sasuke. Seria libre, sería feliz. Los dos lo serian, su felicidad significaba la de él y haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

Besó su frente cálidamente y ella le sonrió con amor, con todo el que sentía. Las miradas les revelaron los pensamientos del otro. Ella le toco el pecho y después le susurró con voz de miel.

—Te amo mucho, Sasuke-kun…— una gota salió de su ojo izquierdo y de inmediato se agachó frente a ella y se la limpió con el dorso de su gran mano. Ella hipó y él rió. Sin importar la edad que ella tenía, Sakura conservaba el semblante inocente del que se enamoró, aquel que hacía que quien la conociera se enamorara de ella de todas las formas posibles. Al escuchar el suave sonido de la risa de su amado ella sonrió y se abalanzó a sus brazos.

—Yo también te amo… — un último beso y aquellas palabras de parte de Sasuke, terminaron por causarle una risa de pura felicidad a la chica. La soltó y le acarició el cabello para después salir de la habitación. Ambos estaban seguros de que nada podía arruinarlos ahora. Ni siquiera la lejanía.

Bajó las escaleras donde su asistente lo esperaba paciente, se percató de la sonrisa de su amo y una adornó su rostro. Si las cosas se hubieran dado de forma distinta, ambos seguramente estarían juntos todo el tiempo. El de cabello azabache le entregó la llave y bajo donde un aristócrata importante comenzó a charlar con él, contrario a lo que pudo haber pensado, Sasuke le conversó contento. Vio alrededor del salón y no ubicó a ninguna de sus esposas, como si le importara, le restó importancia y siguió en lo suyo.

 _Ya casi…_

Mientras tanto, desde que el Emperador se había escabullido para ir a ver a la cuarta, Ino, Hinata Y TenTen habían escapado de igual manera. Esa mañana la negativa a sus deseos que le había dado Sasuke realmente tenia molesta a la rubia. ¿Qué podía haber dentro de esa habitación que le importaba mas a su esposo que ella? El plan que trazó después de algunas horas estaba llevándose a cabo, logró persuadir a las otras dos mujeres de que la acompañaran a ver que había dentro de ese cuarto, consciente de que si las atrapaban a las tres no les harían tanto daño como si solo atraparan a una y ellas llevadas por la curiosidad aceptaron. Así que cuando ya no tuvieron a Sasuke bajo su campo de vista, subieron las escaleras y con rapidez entraron al lugar prohibido. Curiosamente la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, un golpe de suerte, pensaron las brujas.

El cuarto era espacioso, no muy diferente a los otros y la chimenea estaba encendida brindando el calor que se necesitaba. Caminaron alrededor con silencio, para que nadie se enterara de que estaban ahí.

— ¡Yo no veo nada! — exclamó la de castaños cabellos poniendo las manos en la cintura. Ino se alzó de hombros pero no le dijo nada. TenTen iba a repicar pero la interrumpieron.

— ¡Vean esto! — Hinata señalo las paredes coloreadas de color azul pastel donde estaban una serie de pinturas —Es la cuarta…

Ciertamente cada obra era un retrato diferente de Sakura Haruno. En uno de ellos estaba sentada en el jardín mientras sostenía una flor en su mano. Otra la presentaba a la joven viendo el cielo, otra las estrellas. Una la presentaba dormida. Algunas más haciendo todo tipo de cosas. Sonriendo. Pintando. Peinando su largo cabello. Todas elevado y representando la belleza eterna e inocente que ella poseía, esa de la que tan celosas se sintieron alguna vez. Pero la que más llamaba la atención era una donde el Emperador y ella estaban abrazados, sonriendo. Una sonrisa tan pura y sincera que ellas jamás habían visto en él. Lucia feliz. Hinata contó las obras que sumaron un total de 58. Pero encima de la mesa de noche había otra. Un cielo rojo y un hombre pelinegro sentado observando igual que ellas hacían ahora. La pintura más valiosa que tenía Uchiha. E Ino no resistió eso.

— ¡Maldita sea Sakura! ¡Incluso en esa jaula sigue jodiendo mis planes! — fuera de control gritó y gracias a que la puerta estaba cerrada no la escucharon afuera. Las otras dos sentían algo parecido a lo que ella experimentaba. Esa mujer les robaba la atención de su esposo, no importaba donde estuviera. — ¡Estoy harta!

Tomó la pintura roja y con furia la metió al fuego y después la lanzó a la cama que comenzó a quemarse. Llamas altas, bajas. Llamas hermosas pero letales. Las esposas vieron como el fuego se expandía alrededor del cuarto y como los lienzos se consumían. Era una especie de metáfora que predecía el final de la cuarta. Salieron de la habitación cerrándola de un portazo dando por terminado el encuentro. Pobres ilusas. Pensaron que el fuego no pasaría de ahí, pero fue todo lo contrario.

 _Ha comenzado…_

La nariz de un importante funcionario capto el olor desagradable y lo comentó. Otras personas se dieron cuenta y afirmaron sus hipótesis cuando las llamas rojas se asomaron por las escaleras. Gritaron sorprendidos y salieron de la propiedad. Sasuke que se alarmo al escuchar el alboroto y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando algunos de sus guardias lo sacaron a la fuerza de ahí. Sus mujeres ya estaban afuera y todos conmocionados vieron el palacio hundirse en el fuego. De repente vino algo a la cabeza del azabache. "Sakura" casi instantáneamente se separó de sus hombres y trató de entrar nuevamente, pero justo en la entrada explotó una gran llamarada que hizo gritar a los invitados y a él lo obligo a retroceder.

Dentro de la jaula, Sakura comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, el humo se filtraba al cuarto y no podía respirar, tosió con fuerza pero era inútil y aquella voz que escuchaba cada sueño que tenía, se hacía más fuerte. Para ese momento ella ya predecía su final.

 _No temas más…_

¿Miedo? No tenía miedo. La muerte no era algo que la atemorizara. Pero si ella se iba ¿Dónde quedaba Sasuke? Le prometió que no se separaría de él. No quería romper esa promesa.

 _No te dolerá…_

Prefería que le doliera de todas las maneras posibles su muerte a que Sasuke sufriera por su partida. Un sacrificio que consideraba necesario. Por amor haría lo que fuera.

 _Después de esto tu soledad acabara…_

No estaba sola. Aquella presencia no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. Tenía a Sasuke, a Karin y a Kakashi, quienes seguramente ahora intentaban rescatarla. Soledad era lo que menos sentía.

"¡Deseo que me duela, quiero tener miedo y anhelo estar sola, si con eso él ya no sufre más!", pensó con dolor. Ella era un ser de esperanza, pero a esas alturas era en vano tratar de conservarla. Iba a morir y eso estaba bien. No se puede luchar contra el destino, este siempre nos aplasta con su arrollador poder y tratar de cambiarlo era pérdida de tiempo.

—Todo ha terminado… — escuchó frente a ella, como pudo volteo el rostro. Un niño no menor que ella la observaba, estaba empapado y la miraba con cariño a la vez que con seriedad. Sai con su inoportuna aparición la hacían sentir ahogada. ¿Acaso seria él, el ángel que la llevaría a su muerte? Si ese era el caso que bien. — Ya no esperare más, Sakura…

Los ojos del niño se volvieron negros al igual que la sangre que salía de ellos, las pupilas de un rojo la hipnotizaron y casi al instante el dolor en sus pulmones paró e incluso las lágrimas que antes corrieron por sus pálidas mejillas cesaron. Sai estiro sus manos frente a ella y la levantó, ella lo permitió y no supo porque. Sakura ya no era la mujer, ahora era la niña que abrazaba a su mejor amigo como si se tratara de un oso de peluche. Los cabellos cortos y rosados contrastaban con los negros de ambos niños. Aferrados al cuerpo del otro, después de tanto tiempo separados. Un destino que los había destruido a ambos. Un destino injusto. Sus ojos perdieron el jade que los caracterizaba y se volvieron como los de él. Fríos y escalofriantes ojos.

 _Ya termino para ti…Sakura._

Aquel había sido el último susurro que escuchó la pelirrosa en su mente antes de partir y por fin entendió que había sido su amigo quien todo este tiempo le había hablado. La estructura del techo se vino abajo y las presencias se esfumaron, cual polvo ascendieron al cielo. Después de tantos años por fin estaban juntos. Como debió ser desde el principio. El espíritu se había ido, pero el cuerpo se quedó ahí, muerte por asfixia, un cuerpo que nadie rescataría. Y la verdad estaba mejor así.

Sasuke afuera aun intentaba entrar. Mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. Un sentimiento de angustia se apodero de su pecho y un dolor insoportable en cada parte de él. Kakashi había intentado detenerlo. Lo tomo de los brazos y este no reacciono hasta sentir el escozor de la bofetada en su mejilla. La realidad volvió a él. Su alma se desconectó de la de ella. Pudo sentirlo, el tirón en su ser, le indicaba algo. Algo terrible. Porque estaban conectados. Sus ojos eran sus ojos. Su sonrisa era la de él. Y su dolor era suyo también. Cargaban con el alma del otro irremediablemente. Sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la propiedad.

— ¡Encuentra a quien causo esto y dale muerte Kakashi! — gritó antes de desaparecer, no necesitaba la llave, la puerta ya se encontraría destruida para ese momento. El peligris asintió.

El salón principal estaba irreconocible. Cada elemento que antes lo conformaba ya no era como antes. Todo estaba acabado por las llamas. Caminó con dificultad para llegar hasta las escaleras lo más pronto posible. Era indispensable llegar arriba antes de que ella muriera. Pero siquiera antes de que se acercara más allá del primer escalón, el techo se vino abajo y le impidió seguir más allá aplastándolo con todo su peso. Quiso levantarse pero le fue imposible, estaba atorado. No solo moriría allí, sino que tampoco podría ir por ella. ¿Quién es Sasuke Uchiha si no puede proteger a la persona que más ama? Enfocó la mirada al vacío. Sentía como si le costase estar despierto, una sensación verdaderamente agobiadora. Un sentimiento contento inundó sus sentidos y volteo a ver a la presencia que estaba observándolo.

 _Tranquilo…_

— ¡¿Quién ha sido?! — pregunto el peligris visiblemente molesto. Las personas ahí reunidas que antes habían sido invitados, se miraron entre sí, buscando a alguien que hablara. — ¿No ha sido nadie? Allí dentro morirá nuestro Emperador, han incendiado su palacio, quien haya sido es considerado un traidor, esto es conspiración y si no me dicen quién fue el que inicio todo ¡Los matare a todos de una vez!

Todos se alarmaron y los guardias que estaban ahí se prepararon para recibir órdenes. Los murmullos se presentaron y algunas mujeres comenzaron a llorar. Pero antes de que Kakashi diera la orden, alguien habló.

— ¡Fuimos nosotras! —exclamó Hinata llorando a mares mientras se arrodillaba pidiendo clemencia por sus actos. Había confesado porque después de todo vivir llena de culpa sería peor que morir sin ella. Hinata aun poseía algo de vergüenza y moral suficiente para saber que debía decir la verdad. Ino juraba querer matarla ahí mismo. ¡Esa estúpida había echado todo a perder!

— ¡¿Tu y quien más?! — preguntó con odio hacia la de ojos perlas. Esta tembló y miró a las otras dos mujeres, para después señalarlas con el índice. El peligris apretó la quijada y ordeno que las hincaran en el suelo. Ino y TenTen rogaron y pelearon por su vida pero fue inútil — ¡Láncelas al fuego en nombre del Emperador Sasuke Uchiha!

Como si aceptaran la ofrenda las llamas que estaban en la entrada se avivaron y engrandecieron, encantadas por la noticia. Como un monstruo que espera para que le den su comida se tragó a las tres mujeres. Dentro gritaron y lloraron por las nuevas heridas en sus cuerpos las consumían poco a poco. Afuera las personas escucharon asombradas como cada vez los gritos y el llanto se hacía más imperceptible, hasta que solo el ruido de las llamas reinaba. Aquellas víboras. Las mujeres que habían causado el encierro de la cuarta y también su muerte, habían recibido lo que merecían. Aunque su muerte merecía ser mucho más cruel que eso. Pero el tiempo es oro y no valía desperdiciarlo en ellas.

Sasuke las escuchó al entrar y sonrió cuando las oyó quemarse. "Gracias Kakashi" pensó aliviado. El calor hacia un rato que lo llenaba, pero no se molestó en llorar.

—No hay porque luchar ahora ¿verdad Sakura? — la pelirrosa llevaba tiempo acompañándolo en su agonía, mirándolo. Pero no era eso lo doloroso, sino que ella no sonreía, una mueca seria se formaba en su bonito rostro y eso lo hizo pensar que estaba decepcionada de él. El mayor de sus miedos materializado. El deshonor y la traición.

" _Ya no Sasuke-kun, ahora solo debes dejarte ir. Como un ave que deja de volar, o como el día que se resigna a desparecer en las garras de la noche. Déjate llevar"_

Por alguna razón el obedeció, aunque aún deseaba ir por ella, rescatarla de su encierro. Cerró los ojos y sintió ahora como su rostro era abarcado por la muerte. "Merezco esto por haberte abandonado" pensó con la esperanza de que ella lo escuchara.

" _Siempre hiciste lo que pudiste. Yo deseaba ser como tú por esa razón. Deseaba ser alguien capaz de proteger a los que quiere. Mi corazón está conectado con el tuyo por una razón. No hay que darle tantas vueltas y sé que es porque nos amamos"_

Sasuke quiso llorar, pero no pudo, calor había deshidratado su sistema. En su lugar lloro ella, estiro como pudo su mano derecha tratando de limpiar el rostro de su mujer, pero no podía acercarse lo suficiente, ella entonces se agachó y él pudo hacerlo por fin.

" _Tu dolor es el mío. Hare lo que tú desees siempre. Pero por esta ocasión tengo que pedirte algo"_

"Pídeme lo que quieras, sabes que te lo daré" respondió el Emperador, el dolor era insufrible ahora e hizo una mueca de dolor comprobándolo.

" _Ven conmigo. No vuelvas a dejarme sola. Una vez que lo hagas el dolor, pasara y seremos felices como te prometí, cada día será de pura felicidad. Te amo tanto que no puedo soportarlo. Si tú te quedas conmigo no habrá más dolor. Bailaremos cada tarde con aquella bonita canción. Pintare tus sueños y te abrazare hasta que te quedes dormido. Las promesas que me hiciste podrás cumplirlas y finalmente podrás alcanzar el perfecto dominio de tu alma… Solo ven"_

Él asintió y ella sonrió con amor. Era momento. Era ahora. Juntos, solo así podían ser felices. Solo así podían estar completos. La combinación de la felicidad eran ellos dos. Nadie se interpondría, nadie los juzgaría. Solo existirían ellos dos de ahora en más. Los ojos de la mujer cambiaron y un negro los invadió volviendo sus pupilas en un rojo sangre en el proceso. Tomo en sus brazos a su esposo y este la abrazo mientras los planes se formulaban en su mente. No importaba a donde fueran mientras estuvieran juntos, armarían su propio paraíso. Uno intocable para alguien más. Uno tan perfecto, cuyo fundamento principal seria el amor. Aquel que tanto se demostraron. Los ojos de ambos iguales a la vista y los cuerpos pálidos cual nieve blanca. Cuando el palacio ya no aguanto más y se derrumbó definitivamente. Ellos se fueron. Quemados a morir. De ambas maneras. Literal y metafóricamente al ser el fuego de sus almas el que los acabara por completo. Sellaron su promesa con esa despedida al mundo terrenal, la promesa de que no volverían a separase.

Un primo de Sasuke asumió el cargo después de la tragedia. Kakashi jamás volvió a poner un pie en un puesto de alto rango. Karin recordó con cariño siempre a su ama y busco siempre la manera de ser como ella. La leyenda de los amantes enjaulados, fue durante los años siguientes la más popular de todas. Un relato, acerca de las consecuencias del odio y la codicia. Una historia donde el amor puro triunfa de todas formas. Las niñas enamoradas lo llevaba tatuado en su mente, para jamás olvidar la lección más importante de la historia: Que amar a veces no es el camino beneficioso pero si el correcto.

Tal como Sakura hizo y como Sasuke le enseño. Protegiendo lo que uno considera lo indicado. Mostrándose como es. Defendiendo sus creencias y derechos. Considerando a las otras personas y viendo por su bien. Valorando las cosas pequeñas pero significativas que le dan sentido a la vida. Tal como Sasuke hizo y como Sakura le enseño. Amar siempre seria la manera perfecta de vivir. Amando el trabajo que uno hace. Amando a las personas que a uno le importan. Amando cada aspecto del mundo, que merezca ser apreciado. Amando cada rasgo de uno mismo.

La opinión de otros no vale lo suficiente para cambiar la tuya si tú no lo deseas. Los deseos de otros no valen la pena si se anteponen a los tuyos. Pero sobre todo tu vida vale lo mismo que la de cualquier otro. Tus sentimientos son tan importantes como los de cualquier otro ser. Y tu amor por ti es lo esencial. ¿Cómo esperas ser amado si no sabes lo que es amar? ¿Cómo esperas amar si no sabes cómo? Aprender a amar se inicia con uno mismo.

Sakura ya lo sabía y Sasuke lo aprendió.

.

.

Notas finales: Probablemente me excedi (?) hahaha REVIEWS ABAJO! Si me dejan reviews soy feliz! Pongan en favoritos y los amare eternamente (y yo si se amar)


End file.
